The document entitled "Survey of Compounds Which Have Been Tested for Carcinogenic Activity," commonly referred to as PHS-149, has been published, under contract, by the National Cancer Institute since 1951. Currently, there are 15 published volumes, covering the years 1939 through 1988, and cumulative indexes up to and including the year 1986. The 1989-90 volume and new cumulative indexes through 1991 are in preparation. To compile each one of these volumes, an average, of over 600 journals, covering the world literature, as well as all pertinent computerized databases such as CHEMLINE, TOXLINE, etc., have been screened. This document is the only complete survey of chemicals that have been tested for carcinogenic activity and as such is a primary reference source for anybody interested in the potential carcinogenicity of a particular chemical. Also, it allows the user to determine whether or not a chemical has been tested for its potential carcinogenicity. The objective of this procurement is to continue this "Survey of Compounds Which Have Been Tested for Carcinogenic Activity" for the years 1991-1994 and to compile another cumulative index for all volumes published.